


Wonder

by SicklySamiam



Category: Original Work
Genre: (i think), Gen, I really hate tagging, INSPIRATIONAL, Mind Games, Short Story, deep, poem, unnamed character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26618455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SicklySamiam/pseuds/SicklySamiam
Summary: The story of an unamed person, thinking about their life.
Relationships: None, no shipping here - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Wonder

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any comments on how I can improve feel free to comment!
> 
> I’m always up for a bit of constructive criticism.

I think about my life and how it's come so far.   
The ones I've lost and the ones I have.   
Would they be proud of me?   
Would I be proud of me?  
In fifty years would I say, “why didn’t I do this differently?”

I am lost in a playground of wonder.  
It's not bad that I am lost, that happens, Only if I loose myself in my thoughts.  
And when I truly find myself again, that's when the real wonder will begin.

Maybe, just maybe, I will come to realize I was never lost in the first place.  
I was merely drifting on a sea of thoughts, rocking slowly as I sail back to reality.

**Author's Note:**

> I was really proud of this when I made it because I thought the “sailing back to reality” part was clever.
> 
> OI don’t just read and run!   
> Comment or give a kudos 🥺👉👈


End file.
